Hugh's Baby Sister
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Follow-up to Summer Paradise Lost. It's time for Hugh's mom to deliver the baby, and she delivers the baby at the hospital.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon or the canon characters in the story. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own some of the characters._

_This story is rated T for cursing and some talk about childbirth._

_This is a follow-up to the fanfic Summer Paradise Lost. This is going to be where Hugh's mom has the baby._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**HUGH'S BABY SISTER**

It was a cool October day in Aspertia City. Nate and Rosa were over at Hugh's house. The three of them were in Hugh's house, playing a game of poker.

"This is fun!" said Nate. "You're really good at it."

"I wonder if you're going to teach your baby sister how to play poker," said Rosa.

"Nah," said Hugh. "I'll probably be out of the house by the time she's old enough to play poker."

"We managed to finish the room," said Hugh. "We converted Dad's office into a room for the baby."

Hugh's mom was ready to have the baby any day. She was waiting for her water to break. Hugh's little sister Jenna was really excited about the baby. She had always wanted a sister of her own. She even put some of her old toys in the baby's room.

"I wish my mom was having a baby," said Nate.

"Why?" asked Hugh. "Your mom's 42 years old. That's kind of old be having another baby."

"I want to have the thrill of being a big brother," said Nate.

"It's a lot of work," said Hugh, "especially when you're fifteen years older than the baby."

"Have they decided on a name?" asked Rosa.

"They've got some ideas," said Hugh. "They're set on either Paige or Scarlett."

"I like Scarlett better," said Nate. "I've already got an older cousin named Paige."

"Me too," said Rosa.

"My parents use what they like," said Hugh. "They don't care about popularity."

"Where did your parents get your name?" asked Rosa.

"My late maternal grandfather was named Hugh," said Hugh. "He was the one who caught my little sister's Purrloin."

"My parents just liked my name," said Nate.

"Same here," said Rosa.

Hugh then stretched out his arms.

"Mom decided to let you guys in the delivery room," said Hugh.

"Wow!" said Nate.

"Thanks!" said Rosa.

The next day, Hugh, Nate, and Rosa played baseball. Nate wore a black baseball uniform, while Hugh wore a white baseball uniform. Rosa wore a pink tracksuit.

"I wonder how things are going," said Nate. "The nine months are almost up." Nate caught the ball that Rosa hit.

"They're getting pretty good," said Hugh. "Mom's water is ready to break any minute though."

Then, suddenly, Hugh got a call.

"Hello? Dad? ...You want me to come home? Why? ...Mom's water broke? Okay...I'll be there!" He hung up. "Guys...I have to make my way home. Mom's got to go to the hospital. They're going to pull that baby out of her...vagina."

"We'll accompany you to the hospital later," said Nate. "Congratulations!"

That night, Nate, Rosa, and Hugh went to the hospital. They were dressed in their normal clothes. They were in the waiting room. Hugh's mom Staci was lying down on the bed, moaning. Hugh's father Joel and sister Jenna were in the delivery room as well.

"Mom?" asked Hugh. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," said Staci. "This is really painful."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ritchie," said Nate. "Everything's going to be okay."

"The doctor's coming in," said Rosa, "so get ready to push."

"Sure..." said Staci.

The doctor, Dr. Nancy Crittenden, came in.

"Okay," said the doctor, "it's time for the baby to be born. Is this your first child?"

"No," said Staci. "This is my third child."

"Her first child is right here," said Hugh. "I'm the big brother."

"And I'm her second child," said Jenna. "Mom said this is going to be a little gross, so Dad told me to look away when the baby is being delivered."

"We're going to get that baby out of your uterus now," said Dr. Crittenden. "Are you ready to push?"

"Sure," said Staci. "As long as Joel holds my hand."

"I'll keep Jenna away," said Nate. "I'm kind of grossed out by childbirth too. No offense."

"None taken," said Staci. She then moaned.

"Are you ready?" asked Dr. Crittenden. "Now get ready to push."

Joel and Rosa held Staci's hands. Staci began to push the baby out. She moaned and groaned.

"Damn," said Hugh, "this could get ugly."

"Hugh," said Nate.

Nate and Jenna looked away. Staci screamed. She got louder and louder as she pushed. Her screams were even more ear-splitting than those of Ashley Graham from Resident Evil 4. Eventually, her screams got so loud that it hurt Nate and Jenna's ears, but by then the childbirth was over. She gave birth to a baby girl.

"Gee," said Jenna. "Childbirth is so loud."

"It's over," said Staci. "Jenna, meet your new baby sister, Scarlett Isla Ritchie."

Hugh and Jenna looked at their new baby sister. She had the cutest blue eyes, which Staci said would turn brown when she got older.

"She's really adorable," said Jenna.

"She looks like Jenna did when she was a baby," said Nate.

"Hi," Hugh told Scarlett. "I'm your big brother Hugh."

"And I'm your big sister Jenna," said Jenna.

"She's cute," said Rosa.

"I can't wait to bring her home," said Staci. "I think things are going to be fun with the new baby in the house. It'll be a few days before we can take Scarlett home with us."

"I bet she can't wait to go home," said Joel.

"I'm sure of it," said Hugh.

A few days later, Hugh's parents took their new baby home. Then they would get used to life with the new baby.

**THE END**


End file.
